


routine

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: CUM., Cunnilingus, M/M, PUSSY., Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the moment the door closes and hinata gets on the bed, komaeda will follow. it's their world from there on.





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> i usually dont write smut i  
> i
> 
>  
> 
> nervous

Hinata knows what’s going on as Komaeda invites himself into his cabin. Of course he knows, he always knows, he can’t play dumb; it’s the 6th time in a row on this island trip that Komaeda has visited, and the exact same thing happens every time.

He barely recalls how it happened the first time, memory all lost in that haze of messy kisses and the desperate need to get each other’s clothes off.

At this point, it’s a routine. The moment the door closes and Hinata gets on the bed, Komaeda will follow. It’s their world from there on—it might start with a light kiss, or just small talk as Hinata unbuttons his pants and Komaeda pulls off his shirt.

Komaeda shuffles back onto the bed, and once Hinata’s out of his jeans, he pulls him into his lap so Hinata’s back is against Komaeda’s stomach. Komaeda’s lips curl into a small smile as he runs a hand up Hinata’s side, and takes the elastic of his binder between his fingers. Hinata lets out a soft noise as well as he prepares to take it off.

Hinata can’t help the pleased sigh that escapes past his lips as he wriggles out of his binder with help from Komaeda. Leaning back against his chest, he lets out a short puff of air, eyes fluttering shut. His head tilts back as a cue for Komaeda to go; he hears a breathy little giggle as hands come forward to cup around his breasts.

“Hinata-kun, is this really okay?” he hurriedly asks, squeezing before he receives an answer.

Hinata grunts and gives a short nod, relaxing in his arms.

“Of course it is, I wouldn’t have let you go this far otherwise… _mhm,_ ” He hums as Komaeda squeezes again, letting his lips part. “C’mon, Komaeda. Hurry up, you can’t just play with ‘em forever,” he murmurs, hooking an arm underneath Komaeda’s.

Komaeda doesn’t say anything, so indignantly, Hinata grinds his hips back against Komaeda’s crotch, lip stuck forward in a small pout. The other boy jumps up a bit; a fair reaction, and when he recovers, he just laughs and lets go of his chest.

“Yes, yes, Hinata-kun… impatient, are we?” he mumbles, dropping his head down to nestle in the crook of Hinata’s neck. Hinata lets a small smile play on his lips, and he places a hand on the other boy’s now-dangling one.

“C’mon, Komaeda, we don’t have all night,” he sighs, and he’s sure Komaeda is aware of this fact too; Hinata can feel something _hard_ digging into his ass right now, and he’s sure that Komaeda did not bring a gun to their session.

“Hinata-kun, I’m honestly,” he pauses for a moment, nuzzles himself further into the crook of his neck, “pleased enough to even be permitted to _see_ you in such a state, and if you keep pushing me to touch you, I might die…” he mumbles.

“You won’t die,” Hinata replies, taking ahold of the fluffy-haired boy’s wrist, manoeuvring it down to the waistband of his boxer shorts. Having his chest played with and being so close to the other boy certainly took a toll on him; he can already feel the stickiness of his thighs, the heat between his legs. He was more than ready to get right into it, and he wasn’t going to hold back either.

“Please?” He makes a desperate noise he was not aware that he could make, and that little hitch in his voice seemed to win Komaeda over. With a resigned sigh, Komaeda moves back.

“Fine, fine, Hinata-kun…” Hinata can hear the smile in his voice.

Komaeda crawls along the bed, setting himself in front of Hinata, facing him. Hinata could never get over how _pretty_ he really thought Komaeda was. He was wearing a sly smirk, murky green eyes half lidded. Hinata readjusts his position a bit, propping himself up on his elbow; he cups Komaeda’s cheek with his other hand. He raises his hips as Komaeda moves forward, pulling his boxers down with one swift motion, which leaves Hinata completely naked and Komaeda… not.

Hinata sits up again, unimpressed expression on his face.

“Komaeda,” he says, giving him a once-over. “Your pants,” he points at the offending material.

“My pants?” Komaeda looks perplexed, he tilts his head and covers the black denim best he can with his hands, which he honestly does pretty well. He has big hands. “Is something wrong with my pants, Hinata-kun? Don’t tell me, there’s a stain I can’t see with my _naturally inferior_ eyes as compared to an ultimate like your-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Hinata interrupts, leaning himself forward and unbuttoning his fly. He unzips his jeans with lithe fingers, helping Komaeda out of the garment.

“Ah, that was the problem, you could have just said so, Hinata-kun,”

Hinata doesn’t respond, and frankly, he believes it’d be better for Komaeda to shut up for once. He tosses the pants across the room, and lets his palm brush across the erection pressing quite prominently against the fabric of Komaeda’s boxers.

“Ahaha, so sorry, Hinata-kun, you have to see me in such a state of degeneracy like this… truly, abhorrent and unforgiveable, I-“

“Komaeda, I put your penis in my mouth yesterday.”

That seemed to be enough to shut him up.

 _Finally,_ Hinata thinks.

He gives Komaeda’s dick a light, encouraging pat through his boxers,

“I’ll take care of this later, mmm’kay,” he says, before returning to his previous position of reclining back on his elbow.

“But now, I want you to take care of me, _is-that-clear?_ ” He puts emphasis on the last three syllables, as if that’s supposed to make Komaeda even more eager to pleasure him; either way, he seems more than happy to be in this situation.

“Oh, of course,” he replies, dipping his head low between his thighs, large hands spreading Hinata’s legs even further.

Hinata rolls his eyes, hooks a leg over Komaeda’s back, and slips his fingers into his hair.

“Do your best, okay?” he coos. He sees Komaeda’s cheeks flush a brilliant red, before he moves forward, feeling a hot tongue gently ease in between his folds and slide up slowly. He lets out a little pleased sigh at that, eyelids fluttering shut.

He lets a little whimper escape from the back of his throat as Komaeda teases his lips at his clit, gently pressing at the spot. His tongue flicks out to lap against it before returning to licking at him at a snail’s pace.

“Komaeda,” Hinata rasps, grip on his hair tightening just a fraction. “God, faster- faster, please,” he mumbles out, eyes half-lidding.

“Mm, why of course, I apologize for- ah,” Komaeda glances away for a moment, and Hinata can tell he’s trying to stop his habit of getting off track. While he appreciates the sentiment, he really, _really_ needs his pussy ate just about now.

“C’mon,” he breathes, urging his head down just a little, and once again, Komaeda obliges. He looks up at him, tongue working at his folds, and Hinata lets out a soft squeal as he feels his tongue dip inside him. He wriggles away, but he feels Komaeda pin down his hips to keep him in place.

Really, he knows that he could _easily_ overpower Komaeda, but part of him really, _really_ likes the feeling of the other boy in charge, so he obediently stays put.

His head tilts back to stare at the ceiling, soft pants and moans escaping from the back of his throat every once in a while. When he glances down at Komaeda, he sees that his eyes are shut, and he’s working at pleasuring him _very_ dutifully, and something about that makes him very happy.

Komaeda manages to wring out louder moans from him, and when he laps against his clit, Hinata can’t help but go rigid against him, breathing out a soft pleased “ _Komaeda,_ ”. Much to Hinata’s delight, Komaeda notices how much he likes that, so he keeps doing it; tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive spot, Hinata’s chest rising and falling as his breathing gets more ragged.

Komaeda pulls away for a second, which Hinata whines softly in reply to, but he holds up a finger to stop any complaining Hinata was about to do. _Not that I was going to do any in the first place,_ he thinks.

“Hinata-kun, may I use my fingers as well?” Komaeda asks with a flutter of his lashes—and that alone was enough to make Hinata blush. There was no way he could say no to that face!

“Of—of course you can, Komaeda,” he mumbles. “Just—get back to it, okay?”

Komaeda nods, returning to the task at hand. He tongues playfully at his clit again, and Hinata moans as he feels the added stimulation of two fingers pressing against his wet folds.

“Oh, hurry, please,” he breathes out shakily. Komaeda happily obliges.

He circles a finger around his pussy **,** which Hinata keens in response to. Slowly, he pushes a finger inside him, pumping once, twice, thrice—and Hinata lets out an unabashed moan at that, quivering as he feels his fingers thrust inside him at the same pace he laps at his clit.

“That- that’s good,” he wheezes out. “Keep going, like that, please,”

He swears he feels Komaeda’s lips curl into a smile against his clit.

His hips jerk up as Komaeda’s fingers—which are really, _really_ long, something Hinata takes delight in—prod and rub him at all the right spots. He’s not going at a relatively speedy pace, which is fine. While Hinata does enjoy going fast, the slow and steady speed Komaeda chose was fun too.

“Komaeda,” he flutters his eyes shut, but his head remains tilted back. He hears himself whimpering softly, pleased noises escaping past his lips. “If you want, you can- you can add another,” he stutters.

Komaeda does so without a word, slowly sliding in a second finger, which honestly wasn’t too hard an ordeal. Hinata’s folds were wet and slick, which was just the way the both of them liked it.

Hinata’s hand massages into Komaeda’s hair as he continues to please him with his mouth, soft whines caught in his throat before breaking into louder moans. Komaeda was very, very good with his fingers, and just as good, if not better with his tongue.

“Komaeda…” he calls out, “Komaeda, _Ko- Komaeda,_ ” He doesn’t want anything this time, he was just calling his name, and knowing that turned Komaeda on an inappropriate amount.

Hinata at this point is practically rolling his hips against Komaeda’s face and fingers, not that Komaeda minds of course. He’ll gratefully accept anything Hinata would be willing to give him, and if that meant the sweet moans crawling up from the back of his throat or the wet noises from his fingers pumping in and out of him, he would take it.

The pleasure Hinata was feeling was indescribable—his head felt light, he arched his back off the bed as he felt tingles crawling up his spine. His moans were shameless. He loved the feeling of Komaeda’s tongue and fingers on him. He could feel the pleasure building up already—which was quick, but the other boy’s fingers made him feel so much better than his own. He didn’t want the feeling to stop; but it was fine if he were to cum, he decided. If he wanted, he could do something even more intimate than this with Komaeda later.

Whimpers and moans mixed together with curses and cries of Komaeda’s name, as he reached closer and closer to his peak. His head lolls to the side, and he watches his chest rise and fall as pathetic little whines of pleasure bubble past his lips.

“Komaeda, m’getting closer, _please…_ ” he drawls, eyes half-lidding. He looks down again to where Komaeda is between his legs, and brushes a few stray hairs out of his face. He wants to see Komaeda when he cums, he decides.

In response to Hinata’s comment, Komaeda only quickens the movements of his wrist, which Hinata greatly appreciates. His moans increase in pitch, getting higher and louder until he was moaning in a pleasured falsetto, hips rising off the bed as orgasm hit him—he felt like the static in his brain was being drained out, seeing white as he came.

He whimpers and moans out a string of curses and Komaeda’s name, rolling his hips as he rode out his climax, moving sluggishly until finally slowing to a stop.

He collapses onto his back with a loud sigh, and Komaeda pulls back to sit up between his thighs. Hinata gives him a dazed smile and a thumbs up. “That was good,” he mumbles.

Komaeda licks his now-slick lips, and smiles at him, crawling next to him and crossing his legs. “I’m glad, Hinata-kun… ah,” he trails off, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his eyes flick down.

Hinata sits up with a quirk of his eyebrow, but his lips curl into a smirk. “I didn’t forget,” he mumbles. He crawls into the other boy’s lap, before pausing, and dropping his head down to nestle in the crook of his neck like Komaeda had done to him earlier.

“Um…?” Komaeda asks, placing a hand on Hinata’s back. “Hinata-kun, if you don’t want to, you—”

“No, I want to,” he replies, “Just give me a moment,” he says quietly, relaxing in Komaeda’s arms.

Komaeda blinks, before a warm smile makes its way onto his face, and he nods.

“Of course, Hinata-kun,”

**Author's Note:**

> i might maybe write a sequel to this possibly lol  
> vote #HajimeHinataExceptHesGettingEatenOut for president 2020


End file.
